A Demon Duo
by Uchiha MeNikki
Summary: After Naruto has taken a brutal beaten that sends him to the hospital, Jiraiya has had enough. He takes his god-son on as an early apprentice and doesn't return until it's time for the academy graduation; however, the great toad sage never fails to surprise as he returns with not only Naruto, but a young red head girl whom he proclaims is Kushina Uzumaki's niece.
1. They Arrive

**New Idea: After Naruto has taken a brutal beaten that sends him to the hospital, Jiraiya has had enough. He takes his god-son on as an early apprentice and doesn't return until it's time for the academy graduation; however, the great toad sage never fails to surprise as he returns with not only Naruto, but a young red head girl whom he proclaims is Kushina Uzumaki's niece...otherwise known as Naruto's cousin. These two will certainly turn the shinobi world upside down.**

**-Smarter Naruto -Awesome Cousin -Adopted theme from another story with my own twist -AU -ooc-ness -OC character Awesome jutsus**

* * *

><p>It was a cool crisp night in Konoha, the villagers were asleep or at least doing peaceful activities and the village as a whole seem to be at one, well, except for one; Hiruzen Saratobi. Yes, the old Hokage was nose deep in paper work and practically pulling what was left of his hair on his liver spotted head. Puff after puff of his pipe, he grimaced at his archenemy, taking his hand and slashing through the pile, the many papers cascading onto the floor. The old Saratobi's hand ran down his face as he suddenly heard chuckling. He looked towards the office window just to see his white haired student. "Jiraiya"<p>

The white haired man stood tall, sporting a gallant smile on his face. His slightly tanned skin was slightly wrinkled from age, thin red lines trailed from each of his eyes down to his chin. The great Toad Sage walked over to the Hokage's desk, slamming his palms against the wooden surface in excitement. "It's time, Old man."

"Indeed it is, Jiraiya-chan." Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe. "You know, I thought you had took the child and ran far away with him just to never come back."

"At first, I thought about that, but then I thought how would the kid get to prove his worth to his village if he doesn't come back?" Jiraiya paced the room, then threw his hands up in blazing determination. His features then turned serious as he took a seat in front of the Hokage. "There's something...or rather someone I want to talk about." Before he could say anything else, a poof of smoke filled the room as two figures appeared. They were dressed in dark hooded cloaks, their faces were hidden from view. It was silent for a while until one of the cloaked figures started to cough, a lot. "Come on, Naruto! Could you ease it with the smoke bombs?! Yesh, I'm dying here...totally the last time I let you pick what we use for our grand entrance!"

"Right, and you've obviously forgotten the cherry blossom incident. I had those things in places where the sun doesn't shine for weeks!" The two shivered at the memory, even causing Jiraiya to scowl in fear. Once the smoke was finally cleared and the hoods were off, Hiruzen was slightly shocked at the two beaming faces; one familiar while the other was a stranger. The unknown girl had pale red hair that fell right below the shoulders and bright green eyes, sun-kissed skin that glowed. Her outfit consisted of black shinobi shorts that hung mid thigh, bandages wrapped up her chest with a netted shirt over it, a deep blue mini jacket with the Uzumaki symbol on the back over that. Bandages wrapped her left thigh under the shorts and both of her legs from the ankle to just below the knee, deep blue leg warmers adorned her ankles and shinobi style sandals on her feet. Naruto, on the other hand, had on the classic black shinobi pants that stopped at the ankle, an orange short sleeve shirt and a black sleeveless trench coat with orange flames at the bottom. Black shinobi gloves adorned his hands and sandals on his feet. Jiraiya came up behind the two and knocked them on the back of the head. "YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSE TO WAIT FOR ME INTRODUCE YOU!"

"You took too long, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto rubbed the bruise on his head, pouting about the Toad Sage's rashness the red head girl nodded her bruised noggin in agreement. Jiraiya sighed as Naruto beamed at Hiruzen.

"Hiya, Old man! Long time, no see."

_'Old man?'_ The Saratobi inwardly sighed. _'Some things just doesn't get old with this kid._' He thought, clearing his throat to say "Hello, Naruto, how have you been?" Naruto struck the good guy pose as he said "Awesome, I feel like a new person!"

"You look like one too." The old man said, shifting his gaze to the girl as he no longer could hold his curiosity. "And may I ask who this child is?"

Jiraiya smirked, making eye contact with the young girl, her too, adopting a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes as he started to recede to the back of the room; all of a sudden the girl struck a pose resembling a damsel in distress. "Orphaned at the age of four with not a soul who wanted me, I traveled across the great nations se-"

"Dude, you told me that you stayed with this old lady who treated you we-" Naruto's interruption came to a halt when a kunai flew past his face. He stared wide-eyed at the girl who was letting out a hefty amount of killer intent.

"Interrupt me again, and I'll aim for your head next time." Naruto was now sweating profoundly as he threw his hands up in surrender. "H-hai!"

"Where was I? Oh yeah, not a soul wanted me, I traveled-"

"Cut the theatrics, kid, and just get to your name and the important stuff." Jiraiya cut off the girl and she pouted, muttering about rude perverts. She soon recovered from her interruptions and struck a cutesy pose.

"I'm Uzumaki Hitori, daughter of Uzumaki Omu and Nekokayo Sisaki, and niece of a lovely lady name Kushina." The Hokage's jaw was on the floor and his eyes were bulging out his head. This was something he just couldn't understand if Kami himself wrote it on a scroll and hit him with it. Jiraiya gave the old Saratobi a cheeky smile as he walked over and patted his shoulder.

"Quite a shocker, right?"

"Indeed." He agreed, regaining his composure.

"Jiraiya, I'd like to schedule a meeting tomorrow to discuss some important information." The Toad Sage nodded and the Saratobi took a puff of his pipe. "Now, more importantly, we have a new resident of Konoha, am I correct?" Jiraiya nodded again.

"And she's training to become a kunoichi, along side Naruto-kun?" This time a grunt in agreement came from the sanin.

"Well, then okay, but there is something we have to discuss involving you two becoming shinobi." Hitori and Naruto shared a glance of question before turning back to the Hokage, eagerly awaiting his statement.

"The students of our local ninja academy are taking the genin exam tomorrow and you two need to as well." Naruto gawked at the news. "You're kidding, right? Our rank is above genin!"

"A-ano, he's correct, Hokage-sama. Under Jiraiya-jiji's supervision, we've been learning some of the most amazing jutsus, increasing our stamina, broadening our education and so much more. I'm pretty sure our skills are above genin." Hitori said while Naruto vigorously nodded his head in agreement. Jiraiya sported a proud smile as he sat in a chair with his arms crossed. Hiruzen cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Huh, well I guess I'll do a personal assessment tomorrow then."

"Well, now that we have made plans for tomorrow, I'll make sure these two get to bed right away, Old man." Jiraiya walked over to the duo and placed his hands upon both of their shoulders; as Hiruzen waved a goodbye, the three disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The old Hokage sighed, picking the papers up off the floors and smiled, replaying the scene that went no longer than ten minutes ago. He could see a bright future forming.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, this place is pretty sweet!" Naruto exclaimed, walking around the three room apartment; it was decorated with intricate items and smooth looking furniture. The rooms looked as if they were made for the two pre-teens, closets fully stocked with shinobi and civilian clothing matching their respective styles, along with ample amounts of shinobi gear and weapons and little trinkets. There were large queen sized beds in each room and a light shade of beige painted the walls. Naruto hopped around the room in amazement as Hitori contently plopped herself on the living room couch.<p>

"I'm glad you two like it because, from now on, this is where you live. The kitchen is stocked and so are your rooms. I'll be visiting from time to time so that third room is mine and it is sealed off for my eyes only until further notice." Jiraiya told them . Hitori looked at the sage with cat-like eyes and smirked. "Why? Is it filled with your 'research'?" She asked while in the background Naruto coughed out "porn."

Instead of fuming at the two, he rubbed a finger under his nose and started to giggle. "Maybe." The two Uzumaki faceplanted the floor to which Jiraiya just belted a laugh.

"Okay , you guys, let me finish explaining your living arragements. Off to the east side of the apartments, towards the outskirts of Konoha, is a sacred trainig ground that only you two can enter."

"Only us? How'd you do that?" Naruto asked, quite fasinated. Jiraiya shook his head. "It wasn't my doing, kid. Your mother sealed it off with her own blood, I just simply modified it so that if an Uzumaki should put a certain seal on certain people, they are also allowed inside the training grounds."

"Cool!" Naruto had stars in his eyes as it was Hitori's turn to ask questions. "What's the seal?"

"You simply bite your thumb and run the blood across your palm, then form the hand signs monkey, tiger, boar and then just tap the person on the shoulder or wherever. Now get to bed, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Hai!" And off to bed were they.


	2. The brats settle

**Disclaimer: Totally not doing this every chapter...just check the first chapter AN if it matters that much lol **

* * *

><p><strong>'Hokage Tower'<strong>

Early next morning, Jiraiya sat with the Hokage drinking tea and discussing some important information. The two had been talking about the new resident of Konoha and why had Jiraiya brought her here. Yes, the Saratobi was delighted by the little girl, yet she was a mystery in his eyes that needed to be solved. For all he knew, Naruto was the only living Uzumaki and Kushina was an only child, but apparently both statements were untrue. So, here he was discussing her background story. He leaned back in his chair, once again, puffing from his pipe. "Jiraiya, I'd like to know more about Hitori."

"I figured that's why you scheduled this meeting." Jiraiya sipped on his tea before placing it back on the desk. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about, I don't know, how Kushina has a brother!" He exclaimed. Jiraiya blinked owlishly.

"I, I honestly don't know myself. The old lady that ran the orphanage told me of Hitori's parents and her heritage, what little she knew of her father's, and that's how I knew. The kid was orphaned at the age of four, from some tragic incident that the lady wouldn't let me in on. No one really wanted her, because of a mental disorder she has, so the girl just stayed at the orphanage, until I came upon her one day. She was running from some angry men, her clothes were tattered and dirtied, and I felt obligated to help. I didn't know my reward would be to adopt the kid."

He chuckled. "This was like a month after I brought Naruto along with me."

"I guess Naruto didn't mind the company." Hiruzen smiled and Jiraiya happened to too.

"Didn't mind? The two were basically joined at the hip! I told him they were cousins and he was gone from there, making sure she never left him. The same was with her, wherever he went, she would follow. By the time I started to train them, everyone across the nations knew the two as 'The Devious Duo', they're even in the Bingo Book, known as SS-Class ninja."

"Really now?" Jiraiya nodded, handing the Hokage the latest edition of the Bingo Book. Hiruzen turned to the marked page and saw a picture of the two Uzumaki posed up in dark clothing with their backs to each other, both sporting a devilish grins. He started to read the page. He nodded his head, a gesture that said he was quite impress, right before he bust out laughing. "Comments: Don't take their appearance for granted, for if you do, you're a fucking idiot. Watch out for the girl, she shows strength only seen in Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess. The boy is the container of the Nine Tails, do I even need to tell you what to do?!"

"Yeah, I like that part too." Jiraiya smiled and the Hokage just shook his head as his laughter became a chuckle.

"So, what have you been teaching these kids?" Jiraiya pulled out a notepad and a pair of glasses the he put on.

"Well, things have certainly added up, so I started to write them down. Let's see, I started with just simple lectures about the chakra and it's uses, you know, the basics. I noticed that Naruto was more hands on and only fell asleep when I talked. It went from walking on trees and water to learning their nature affinities and how to manipulate them. I learned what strengths and weaknesses each one had to see if there was a way to overcome them and empower them. Turns out, it was easy; it was like they were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly with one another, except they both suck at genjutsu. They learned sensory and I may have slightly tampered with Naruto's seal."

"YOU WHAT?" The Saratobi jumped out his seat the same time the Toad Sage sunk in his. "Do you know what you did?" Jiraiya nodded his head as he slightly raised in his seat, hands up to block his body from harm.

"B-but you didn't let me finish. Naruto and the Kyuubi, named Kurama, are now on good terms. They have an agreement, after tons of arguing and chaos, to let Naruto use his power as an ultimate last resort. And that's only on his command, so we still have to figure that out later on in life."

"The fox's name is Kurama?" Jiraiya nodded. "But that's not it, both Naruto and Hitori signed summoning contracts."

"Let me guess, Naruto signed with the toads?" The Toad Sage gave him a thumbs up as he pulled out the Toad contract, showing him where Naruto signed. It was right next to his father, the Fourth Hokage.

"Of course, I told him about his parents and he's promised to keep it a secret."

"How'd he take it?" Hiruzen somberly asked. The Sanin looked distant before giving a sad smile. "He said it riles him up even more to reach his dream of becoming Hokage." Hiruzen smiled, clearing his throat. "What contract did Hitori sign?"

"Some kind of Wild Cat contract. She said it has to do with her mother's heritage, but anyway, they let her carry the contract on her since she's bound to become a sage. The toads said once Naruto is ready to learn and master sage mode, he can carry the contract if I agree, which I did."

The hokage nodded. "Do you happen to know anything more about the Nekokayo Clan, Jiraiya-chan?"

"Hai, this clan is made up of people who's appearance take after feline traits, like the eyes, sharpen fangs, the mysterious glint. They have jutsus related to felines, one of which, increases your abilities by ten times its own strength, unfortunately, we've only reached three at the moment. If you noticed, she has these bandages on each cheek, similar to what Rin wore, its to cover the purple markings trademark to that clan. She doesn't quite like to use that power, unless in serious battle. Unlike the Inuzuka, they don't actually need animals for their jutsu." Hiruzen seemed interested in this information.

"From what you told me, Jiraiya, I can see how they prove to be above genin."

"Indeed, may I request something sensei?" Hiruzen hummed in question and the Toad Sage nodded before speaking. "Could you put them on teams, regardless of their ranking? They're some things I think only team assignments can teach them."

"That's true, thus, I will." The Saratobi closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "Separate teams."

"You're kidding, right?" The Hokage shook his head and Jiraiya frowned. "Why not, Old man?"

"If the two only depend on one another, they won't learn how to depend on their team once in a while. This will test their individual strengths along with how well they work in a team." He explained and Jiraiya slightly agreed. Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe. "Now, that we got this out the way, go get the two brats, I need to test them for the ranking."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the village, two preteens walked among the villagers, exploring the many shops Konoha had to offer. The blonde breathed in the fresh aroma of a ramen shop as they entered, hoping to fill their bellies with the delicious noodles and broth. Once they sat at the bar, the owner came out to greet them and was surprised at what he saw.<p>

"Naruto! Long time, no see. How you been? And who's your friend?" He winked at Naruto and Naruto blinked owlishly before earning a pink tint to his cheeks. "It's good to see you too, pops, but you got it wrong. This here is my cousin, Hitori. Tori-chan, this man right here is the man behind the master piece we call ramen, Tuenchi."

The red head waved. "It's nice meeting you, Tuenchi-san."

"You, too, Hitori-chan." The shop owner said then took down their orders. Naruto smiled. "It's good to be back!"

"Should've stayed wherever you went." Some women mumbled as they glared at the boy from across the way. Hitori fumed as she got up out her seat to go confront them, but Naruto caught her by the jacket collar. She glared at him. "Let me go, Naru-kun!"

"I can't let you go over there." He said calmly and Hitori continued to get out of his grip. "But they were looking at you like you were some kind of disgusting monster."

"Who cares, I'm not going to let it bother me and neither should you. Here's Ayame-neechan with our food." She yanked free her jacket and sat down. She thanked Ayame for her meal and her and Naruto started eating. That's when Jiraiya entered inside. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Ero-sennin! Does this mean you're done with the old man?" Naruto asked.

"Yup and he told me to come get you guys." The two groaned in unison, complaining about how they just started eating.

"Okay, you two, I'll be going through a few test with you to see what you are capable of. Starting with knowledge." Hiruzen handed both Naruto and Hitori a sheet of paper with questions he personally made up himself. Once he was back at his seat, he set a timer for half an hour. "You can begin."

While the two took the test, the Saratobi looked through his crystal ball, peering at the students in the academy as each of them received a hia-ate. He smiled, but then slightly frowned as he saw a lone raven-haired boy, walking away from everyone else and their proud parents. He always felt bad when he saw the boy, as if seeing the child's brother on that faithful night. He shook the memory out of his head as he heard his name being called in unison. He looked up at the Uzumaki duo. "Done, already?"

"Yup!" Naruto said while Hitori just nodded. He looked over the test, impressed by the results so far. "Well, I'd like to see you spar, but I'm pretty sure I want to keep the village in tact. So, next is the ninjutsu part...starting with a transformation jutsu." Naruto nodded then transformed into Jiraiya to which Hiruzen laughed. Naruto hadn't just turned into the Toad Sage, he transformed into an aroused Jiraiya who'd just been doing some 'research'. Jiraiya fumed at this. "NARUTO!"

Now, Hitori, on the other hand, transformed into the Fourth Hokage, striking a good guy pose. Everyone in the room froze as they looked at the faux Hokage, feeling a bit nostalgic while Naruto beamed. "Good one, Hitori!" She transformed back and gave Naruto a high-five. Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and took a puff. "Next is clones."

"Because of our large reserves, we couldn't perform plain clones, so Jiraiya-jiji taught us the shadow clone technique." Hitori said as her and Naruto made three shadow clones a piece. Hiruzen was truly impressed as the test went on. He wanted to see examples of substitution, nature manipulation, chakra control, and other things. He even added genjutsu just to see if the toad sage was telling the truth about them sucking at it and it was true. By the time they were done, Hiruzen had a huge smile on his face. "You two are exceptional shinobi and I'm glad your affiliation is with Konoha. You have the strength and the skill of a low class jounin, but there are still things you need to learn, therefore, your rank is chunin."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." He gave them their headbands but held on to their jackets for special reasons. "You will be put on teams in two days."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a few chapters ready to go, but they're all kind of short since I'm just starting this. However, they'll get longer soon.<strong>


	3. Teams! Oh joy

**Disclaimer implied~**

* * *

><p>Two days had past in a blur, for the children of Konoha were ready to be called shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves. They were born to play the role of the protector as they begin to soar beyond the unexplained. Many do not know what actually runs through the mind of these children, especially what drives them to want to become a ninja; some say they become a ninja to look cool in front of others while some thought it'll make their lives more interesting and others just have this will that drives them beyond what they feel. The latter is the reason for two very willful Uzumaki racing their way towards the Academy, with an energetic blonde in the lead.<p>

"You're not going to catch up to me that way, Tori-chan!"

Naruto looked back for a second to see where exactly was Hitori, and she was no where to be found. He looked ahead and face planted a wall made of the ground it self; when he tried to get up, some type of pressure weighed him back before it vanished. Naruto looked up and saw Hitori in front of him.

"No fair, Tori-chan, you shouldn't use your shinobi skills in a simple race like this!" He whined and Hitori stuck out her tongue.

Once they made it to the Academy, their spirits became slightly hesitant as their nerves kicked in. Hitori looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled at her, giving her the extra needed support, she nodded as they walked in. Not many students had arrived yet except for a kid with his head down, another who seemed to be zoned out and a few others. Naruto and Hitori took their chances with the boy that looked like he was staring into another universe, his eyes sparkled with suppressed anger. Naruto walked towards the raven haired boy and smiled, while the boy turned his head.

"Do you mind if me and my cousin sit here?"

"Hn" Was all the kid said and Naruto took it as an invitation. Naruto sat beside the rude kid and Hitori beside Naruto. The blonde turned to the raven haired boy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your future Hokage." The boy looked at Naruto out his peripheral in complete annoyance.

"Uchiha Sasuke and I don't care." Naruto was about to say something back when all of a sudden he felt a huge dose of killer intent drop over him. The blonde looked at Hitori and the girl stuck a pinky in her ear.

"It seems like you've made enemies with majority, if not all, of the female population in this room in a blink of an eye, Naru-kun." She said and Naruto looked around at the now full room, with almost every girl glaring daggers at him. _'When did the room become so full?'_ And then someone slammed their palms onto the table. Naruto looked up and met eyes with a pink haired girl.

"Who are you and why are you sitting in my seat next to Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your fu-"

"I don't care, just get out my seat, you fucking de-" Sakura was cut short by the sound of a sword being unsheathed, the blade digging into the wood. Everyone turned to look at the scene and the pink haired girl turned her head to see the red head that was sitting beside Naruto. She was now standing, her hand grasping the base of the sword.

"I don't think this table nor the chair has your name on it, does it?"

"This doesn't concern you." Sakura sneered while Hitori just stared at her apathetically. Naruto rose from his seat and walked past the two girls, pushing Hitori into her seat as he put on a faux smile.

"She's not worth it, Tori-chan, I'll just let the fan-girl sit there."

"Bu-"

"Ohayo, class, everyone take your seats," Iruka greeted the class as Naruto took a seat beside a blue haired girl with pale eyes. He smiled at her and she blushed. _'Naruto? He looks familiar.'_ She thought before she tuned back in to Iruka.

"Today, we'll be placing you in four man squads that consist of three genin and one jounin sensei with the exception of one squad that will be a five man squad." The two Uzumaki looked at one another.

"Okay, let's begin!" Iruka begin to call names and teams as everyone sat waiting. A lazy brunette rested his head in one hand as he scanned the room. He tuned out his teacher, for he already knew whom he would be teamed up, Choji and that troublesome girl Ino, because their families were more than just good friends.

"Team Seven," Iruka's voice found its way back the lazy brunette's ears. "Uzumaki Naruto!" That blonde from earlier grunted, but soon frowned at the next name.

"Haruno Sakura!" On the other side of the room, he heard an animalistic growl coming from the red haired girl. The platinum blonde he called Ino snickered.

"Serves Fourhead rig-"

"And Uchiha Sasuke!" Everyone should have went deaf at a moment like this, for a screeching-squeal combo went on at the name of Team Seven's last member. Sakura jumped for joy while almost every other girl sulked. Ino saw red and so did that red head girl. Things had just gotten a lot more troublesome.

"A-ano, Iruka-sensei?" The lazy brunette reverted his eyes back to the red head girl and blinked in confusion. She went from looking like a demon out for blood to some shy timid girl and Iruka ignored the chaos so that he could speak to her.

"Hai, Hitori-san?"

"You've seem to have made a mistake." He looked at her with a look that asked 'How so?' and she looked at her feet. "How come I am not on my cousin's team?"

"Hokage-sama put these teams together himself, if you have a problem, you could take it out with the Hokage. Okay, Tori-san?" The red head nodded and Iruka went back to the middle of the room to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba! Hyuga Hinata! Abarame Shino!"

Saratobi Asuma had just picked up his team, they were on their way to the top of some strange building. _'Ino-Shika-Cho and some red head kid,'_ He thought _'what does Pops think he's doing?'_

"Well, okay...uh, erm, introduce yourselves." The younger Saratobi said, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the faces of the young genin. Their eyes started to water and each one broke into a fit of coughs. The Saratobi smiled at the children.

"C'mon guys, introducing yourselves isn't that bad, there's no need for tears."

"We're not crying, our eyes are watering from that damn cigarette smoke!" The lazy brunette exclaimed, pointing towards Asuma. The man let out chuckle.

"Get use to it, kid. So let's get started with you."

"..._sigh_...Nara Shikamaru. I like cloud watching, sleeping, and things that aren't too troublesome. I dislike troublesome girls, stuff that's troublesome and cigarettes." Shikamaru said which made everyone sweatdrop. Asuma inwardly contemplated about something, slyly chuckling.

"You got any dreams, kid?"

"I have 'em all the time when I sleep..." Everyone, save Hitori, face planted while the red head girl was on the floor laughing.

"You set yourself up for that one sensei! This kid's a real genius!"

Once the Saratobi claimed his composure, he pointed to the hefty kid eating a bag of chips, Asuma mumbled about fucking smart asses. "You next!"

"I'm Akamichi Choji and my likes are Barbeque, ramen, chi-" As if it already wasn't bad enough that he was munching between every word, the platinum blonde had to interrupt.

"Just say food! Yesh!" Choji swallowed then nodded.

"Right, I like food, training, and my friends. I dislike loud noises, too much training and, with a strong passion, people who make fun of me for my weight. My dream is to become a great ninja!"

"Huh, you're not bad, Cho." Their sensei said before pointing between the two girls and inwardly cursed himself for not doing the mannerly thing and letting the girls go first. Since the red head looked kind of dazed, he pointed to the blonde.

"You go next."

"Hai! My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like Sasuke-kun, f-" She was interrupted by a groan from the red head.

"Just when I thought my team was fan-girl free. The dude looks like a know-it-all prick, so why kiss the ground he walks on?" Shikamaru gawked at the girl while Choji elbowed him.

"I think we just found a piece of hope for humanity and the girl of your dreams, ne Shikamaru?" Shikamaru shook his head, placing a hand on the hefty kid's shoulder.

"No, Choji, it's a cruel trick."

"Anyways, I like Sasuke-kun, working in my family's flower shop, shopping and clothes. My dislikes are bullies and annoying red heads." Ino said as she eyed Hitori and the red head waved her off.

"The feeling is so mutual, Blondie!" Asuma ran a hand down his face, sighing in annoyance and amusement.

"And your dr- goals, kid?" He eyed Shikamaru as he corrected his wording and Shikamaru smirked, he had a smart remark for that question too. Ino put a finger to her glossed lips, in thought.

"Well, I do dream of getting married and having kids an-"

"Running off into the sunset while your dear Sasuke-kun broods about how he should've been with you instead of the pink banshee with the wide forehead or even better, runs after you while I drown in a pool full of barfed up rainbows?" Hitori dreamily mocked Ino who was on the fritz.

"That's it! I'm going to-"

"Try it, fan-girl!" Shikamaru held Ino back, grimacing as he looked at Choji. "Told you, Cho. She may not be a fan-girl, but she's a raging hot head."

"Hot head? I'm not a fucking hot head! My cousin's the fucking hot head!" Hitori exclaimed, laughing sadistically. Asuma finally decided to jump in, picking Hitori up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, what the hell is wrong with you, kid? It went from funny to being just plain crazy."

The red head shrunk in size as she averted her eyes to her feet. "Watashi wa mōshiwakearimasen... Watashi ni yurushitekudasai." Everyone looked at the girl as if she grown a second head and Asuma sighed.

"No need to apologize, we all have outburst sometime. Now, introduce yourself."

"H-hai! My name is Uzumaki Hitori and I'm the first cousin of Uzumaki Naruto...he is my anchor at times like this." She said as she scratched the back of her head. "My likes are Ramen, pokky, being in the presence of and training with my cousin, Jiraiya-jiji and some other stuff. I dislike when people call my cousin rude things, fan-girls, people who don't know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it comes from, and idiots who underestimate the Demon Duo! Speaking of which..." Hitori pulled out a small book and handed it to Asuma. "Here, sensei, read the marked page in your spare time."

"The Bingo Book? I already have one, kid." Hitori shook her head.

"This is the latest edition, they added a few new additions." Asuma nodded and put the book away. He grabbed Hitori's forearm and stood up.

"Okay, you guys, from this day forward, we'll be Hitori's anchor and team, starting with a test tomorrow."

"But sensei, we just took test to become ninjas!" Ino complained.

"This test will determine if you stay ninjas." Hitori looked up at her teacher and sighed. _'I wonder if Naru-kun had this much trouble.'_

* * *

><p>On the other side of the village, back at the Academy, were the waiting Team Seven. Yes, waiting were they, for their sensei was the infamous copy ninja Hatake Kakashi; this shinobi isn't only known for his ninja skills, but for his consistent tardiness. Two out of three students were pacing the room, patience thinning with every passing minute. Naruto had had it, his pranking momentum kicked in as he walked over to the chalk board and grabbed the eraser.<p>

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, having the least bit of interest anyhow. Naruto held up his index finger then walked over to the door and placed the eraser at the top of it. Sakura's disciplinary instincts kicked in as she watched Naruto walk back over to Iruka's desk.

"This isn't the time for some kind of childish prank, you could really ge-" Sakura paused and a devious grin crossed her face._ 'This could really get us in trouble unless I blame it all on Naruto 'cause it is his fault anyway. Then he'll be off the team and I can have Sasuke-kun all to myself.'_

Naruto cocked an eyebrow in question. "I could really what, Sakura?"

She shook her head as she took a seat beside Sasuke. The raven haired boy scoffed at Naruto. "Our teacher's a Jounin, I doubt he'll fall for that."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't." Naruto shrugged, anticipating his teacher's arrival. A foot slid the door open, causing the eraser to fall then the person who the foot belonged to stepped in. "Yo!"

"Uchiha called it, but you did fall for this." At that moment, Naruto slammed his hand down on the desk and seals started to form, running from the desk to where the silver haired man stood. By moving, he triggered the seal causing an explosion and orange paint flew everywhere. Naruto got from behind Iruka's desk, no one knowing when he ducked under there, and started clapping his hands.

"I was going to leave that for Iruka-sensei, but you forced my hand with your tardiness."

Kakashi stood there, eyes roaming over two stunned students and the blonde prankster. He formed an eye-smile. "My first impression of you guys is: I hate you all. You two meet me on the roof," He told Sakura and Sasuke then pointed at Naruto. "You do the same after you clean up this mess."

Once everyone was gone, save Naruto, the blonde summoned some shadow clones and started to clean with a smile on his face. "Totally worth it!"


End file.
